witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher 3 Easter eggs/Music
:A virtual '''Easter egg' is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, or video game. The term draws a parallel with the custom of the Easter egg hunt.'' This article catalogues Easter eggs and pop culture references in . For easier viewing, this page has been broken up into sub-pages based on the topic. 4 Non Blondes * One of the workers at Corvo Bianco will recite, "And I say hey hey hey, what's going on," a reference to the 4 Non Blondes' song, "What's Up". The Beatles * In Toussaint, a random villager will sing the lines "I once had a girl or should I say she once had me", a reference to The Beatles' song "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)". The Cure * Children in Toussaint sometimes sing a little rhyme "We slip through the streets while everyone sleeps, getting bigger and sleeker and wider and brighter", lines from The Cure song "The Love Cats". Cyndi Lauper * During the Fencing Lessons quest when Rosa var Attre runs off, Geralt remarks that "girl just wants to have fun" referencing Robert Hazard's song, "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" and made popular by Cyndi Lauper. David Bowie * The quest name, Turn and Face the Strange, is a reference to the lyrics from David Bowie's song, "Changes". * During the quest Equine Phantoms, Roach can tell Geralt that he will be there "for you-ou-ou as the world falls down", a reference to David Bowie's "As The World Falls Down". Duran Duran * Peasants will sometimes comment that they are hungry like a wolf, a reference to the song "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran. Eduard Khil * During the quest The Volunteer, the rock trolls says his name is "Trollololo" which is a reference to the famous song "I'm Very Glad for I'm Coming Home at Last" also known as "The Trololo song" by Eduard Khil. Frank Zappa * A loading tip says "When the time of the White Frost comes, do not eat the yellow snow", referencing Frank Zappa's song "Don't Eat the Yellow Snow". Iron Maiden * The quest Stranger in a Strange Land is a reference to Iron Maiden's song and its lyrics. Jerry Lee Lewis * In the , the secondary quest Goodness, Gracious, Great Balls of Granite! is a reference to the song "Great Balls of Fire". Jim Morrison * There's a tombstone at the Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery belonging to Jymm Morrisonn, a reference to Jim Morrison. The inscription on the stone reads "Conjuror. Half man, half lizard", referring to the fact that one of Morrison's nicknames was "The Lizard King". Jimi Hendrix * The location, The Pali Gap Coast, is a reference to Jimi Hendrix's song "Pali Gap". The map description for the Pali Gap Coast mentions a certain bard Xirdneh of Zanguebar, where "Xirdneh" backwards is "Hendrix" as well as his fast playing style. Kiss * Some strumpets and courtesans in Novigrad might be heard saying "I was made for loving." This is a reference to Kiss' song "I Was Made for Lovin' You". Madonna * One of the women in Crippled Kate's Brothel can be overheard saying "It's a material world, and I'm a material girl" referencing Madonna's song "Material Girl". The Magnetic Fields * At Corvo Bianco, a man can sometimes be heard singing "... the book of lust is long and girthy, no one can grip the damn thing." This is a reference to the song, "The Book of Love" by The Magnetic Fields. Pery Ribeiro * A man at Beauclair's harbor sings "The Girl From Ipanema", a song first recorded by Pery Ribeiro and later made popular by Astrud Gilberto and Stan Getz. The Prodigy * The quest title Twisted Firestarter references the lyrics of The Prodigy's song "Firestarter". Red Hot Chilli Peppers *In the , whilst in the Land of a Thousand Fables one may stumble upon a bridge (near the Goose of the Golden Eggs' home) which has red pepper under it that can be examined. This is a clear reference to one of Red Hot Chilli Peppers most famous songs "Under the Bridge" . Simon & Garfunkel * One of the workers at Corvo Bianco can sometimes be heard singing "I'd rather be a sparrow than a quail, yes I would...", a reference to Simon & Garfunkel's song, "El Cóndor Pasa". Walther von der Vogelweide * The piper at the Inn at the Crossroads integrates parts of Walther von der Vogelweide's song "Palästinalied" into his play. Miscellaneous * The name of the tavern Rosemary and Thyme is a reference to the English ballad "Scarborough Fair". * Older peasants will sometimes hum an old Polish cabaret song "Wesołe jest życie staruszka". * The song Johnny sings to Gran is the translated version of the Polish lullaby "Na Wojtusia z popielnika". * A young boy in White Orchard sings "It's rainin', it's pourin', emp'ror Emhyr's snorin', he bumped his head when he went to bed and wet himself come mornin'". This is a reference to the famous children's nursery rhyme "It's Raining, It's Pouring". * In various cities and villages throughout the world, the Irish ballad "Foggy Dew" can be heard played by an unseen tin whistle player. ** One can also hear the traditional Irish piece "Morrison's Jig". * The Scots Gaelic lullaby Fear a' Bhàta is used in the Skellige wilderness soundtrack. * Children in Novigrad can sometimes be heard saying "Jeepers Creepers, where'd ya get those peepers?" from the Jeepers Creepers song. Category:Subpages